pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Team GO Rocket
Team GO Rocket are the main antagonists in Pokémon GO. Based on the original Team Rocket, Team GO Rocket is comprised of grunts and leaders who want to steal others Trainers' Pokémon. Appearances in Pokémon GO * Spotted in photobombs, while using GO Snapshot, during the evening after attending GO Fest events. * The Team GO Rocket Invasion feature Team GO Rocket members appear near black PokéStops. * The A Troubling Situation Special Research task Social media takeover At 9:00 PM EDT on July 26, 2019, Team GO Rocket took over the official Pokémon GO Twitter page and other social media.PokemonGoApp. (2019, July 26). R. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-07-28. Eventually, after a various messages, they announced that they will be taking over all PokéStops on July 28, 2019 for one hour beginning at 4:00 PM local time.PokemonGoApp. (2019, July 28). From 4 to 5 p.m. in your local time, we’ll be taking over ALL the PokéStops in your area. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-07-28. Control of the social media accounts were restored after 48 hours at 9:30 PM EDT on July 28, 2019.PokemonGoApp. (2019, July 28). We apologize for the bizarre disruption on our social media channels today. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-07-29. Statement Trainers… For three years, we have been watching. The world of Pokémon GO is rife with unlimited resources. This privilege is wasted on Trainers like you who lack the vision to exploit this vast world of resources and Pokémon. You walk around and spin your PokéStops like this some kind of game. You battle in your Gyms and rejoice when they change colors. You care for Pokémon as though they're something more than tools! What a waste of potential! We've brought our Shadow Pokémon, strengthened to unimaginable levels that you could never reach through powering up alone. We're here to take over your PokéStops and steal from their unlimited supply of resources. Can't you see the beauty of our evil? This is just the beginning. Your resources are our resources. Your Pokémon are our Pokémon. Your world is our world! You can't stop us. Professor Willow, Spark, Blanche, Candela, and most of all, you—stay out of our way! We follow the villainous path of those before us—and we will succeed in finally bringing Giovanni's vision to the world! If you insist on trying to disrupt our plans, we wil lmake you feel a world of pain! —Team GO Rocket Gallery Team GO Rocket Grunt at PokéStop.png | Team GO Rocket Grunt GO Rocket Gift.png|Gift Giovanni photobomb.png | Giovanni photobomb at Yokohama Pokémon GO Fest Team GO Rocket Giovanni.jpg | Giovanni Non-playable characters Team GO Rocket Giovanni icon.png | Giovanni Team GO Rocket Grunt Male icon.png | Male Grunt Team GO Rocket Grunt Female icon.png | Female Grunt Team GO Rocket Leader Cliff icon.png | Leader Cliff Team GO Rocket Leader Arlo icon.png | Leader Arlo Team GO Rocket Leader Sierra icon.png | Leader Sierra Promotional images GO Rocket Leader Arlo teaser corrupted.jpg | Corrupt image of ArloPokemonGoApp. (2019, September 30). Professor Willow has started to recover files from the corrupted folder, and he's uncovered these images.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-10-29. GO Rocket Leader Cliff teaser corrupted.jpg | Corrupt image of Cliff GO Rocket Leader Sierra teaser corrupted.jpg | Corrupt image of Sierra GO Rocket Leader Arlo teaser.jpg | Leader Arlo teaserPokemonGoApp. (2019, October 2). Professor Willow recovered these photos from the corrupted folder hidden on his computer.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-10-29. GO Rocket Leader Cliff teaser.jpg | Leader Cliff teaser GO Rocket Leader Sierra teaser.jpg | Leader Sierra teaser Team GO Rocket Arlo Promo.jpg | Arlo promotional imagePokemonGoApp. (2019, October 30). Incoming Willow Report: A Valor recruit no more. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-10-30. Team GO Rocket Cliff Promo.jpg | Cliff promotional imagePokemonGoApp. (2019, October 26). Incoming Willow Report: The first of many cliffhangers. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-10-29. Team GO Rocket Sierra Promo.jpg | Sierra promotional imagePokemonGoApp. (2019, October 28). Incoming Willow Report: A shadowy sierra. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-10-29. References Category:Characters